


Why Not You

by dynamicallyme



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamicallyme/pseuds/dynamicallyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave has followed Megatron for eons and Megatron has watched him from afar. Now, that's all going to change.</p><p>Now in Russian! Translations made by Markiplite11, link to story on their profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Soundwave!” the warlord called making the silent mech turn slowly. The oscillation line bounced noticeably on his visor, which reflected the movement of his phalanx as he motioned the other to come to him. The silent mech approached slowly; unconsciously being seductive as his hips rolled as he walked. Unfortunately for Megatron the walk ended too soon as the sleek ‘con stopped just out of arms reach. He thought about ordering Soundwave to walk around the room, but decided against it. Besides he wasn’t sure that his oldest follower would do such a thing. For having been around Soundwave so long, the warlord had to admit he didn’t really know his third in command all that well.

He remembered when he first saw the mech in the gladiator rings of Kaon; the silent warrior had been bulkier, but no less good-looking. Megatron remembered looking over the body of the young gladiator, surprised to find himself not really looking for weaknesses, but for more… appreciative purposes. He was surprised to see that all the bulkiness of the mech were symbiotic robots that worked with the quite mech seamlessly. Even more surprisingly was the fact that he had feelers, which were rare even before the war. It wasn’t until the fight began that Megatron realized just how rare the mech was; Soundwave used his telepathy against him like the finely sharpened sword the warlord himself used. Up against a mech with three rare abilities had been exciting and he wasn’t disappointed as Soundwave used every advantage given to him. To this day he can’t really say for sure how he won. He knew then as he knew now that whatever mold Soundwave came from, he was just too rare and skilled to be killed in cold-energon.

The doors to the command room opened interrupting his thought process. Soundwave, he found, was no longer standing in front of him, but with a simple flare of his electromagnetic field he found the mech at one of the computer terminals and had the added bonus of Knock Out flinching.

“What is it Knock Out?” he snarled at the medic.

“My Lord Megatron, it is such a fabulous day today. I was wondering… if perhaps there was some way I could go… on a scouting trip for some much needed medical supplies?” carefully buffed and polished phalanges waved in the air. “I find myself to be running low on some…” he trailed off at the glare aimed at himself.

Optics narrowed at the carefully polished ‘con; Megatron knew he wasn’t being told the whole truth, but what did he care? With a simple wave of his servo, he was thanked as the other backed out of the room. As he was about to call Soundwave back to him, Dreadwing entered. He bowed and tried handing him a report. With a low growl that called attention to himself he said, “Reports go to Soundwave. He is the communications officer after all.”

Before the seeker could move, one of Soundwave’s tentacles shot across the space and by the warlord’s throne before the tip clamped onto the data pad in Dreadwing’s servos; without thinking, the warlord curled his own servo around the appendage. The sudden spark against his metal plating was a shock, the static filled cry from behind him was more so. Instead of letting go as he would have in reflex, he squeezed. Not viciously, but a gentle squeeze. One of his sharp claws smoothed the thin, flexible plates in a slow circle.

That static filled sound was back and the feeler in his palm tugged and squirmed to be free, he held on. “Leave!” Megatron barked out and the few Vehicons that had come in raced for the door.

Dreadwing stared and started to say, “Lord…” only to be cut off.

“Out!!” came the clipped reply and the data pad dropped forgotten at the warlord’s feet as the seeker fled and Soundwave attempted to free himself as if to follow. After the room was cleared of all but the two of them Megatron started tugging on the appendage, slowly drawing the communications officer nearer, “Detach Laserbeak and Ravage then lock the door,” he ordered. Wordlessly the piece of armor covering Soundwave’s chest detached and flew to sit on the console while a larger chunk of metal dropped to the floor without making a sound and limped over to curl up under the computer. As Megatron looked away guiltily from the stealthy symbiote, the door gave a muted snick as the lock was engaged.

Lightly as possible, Megatron trailed the tip of the captured tentacle over his chest plating. Deciding he liked the feel of the thin metal he let it trail again as he watched Soundwave’s visor turn to look anywhere but at him. A gentle jerk had the screen facing him once more, the oscillation line on the screen quivered and liquid dipped from the barely noticeable seem to splash against the now exposed protoform of Soundwave’s chest. Curiosity and concern warred within the warlord as he stood up and circled the silent mech, sliding his claws down the smooth, light frame just to hear the silent, static filled cry and feel the shudder in response to his touch. Hard to imagine this light frame could pick him up and toss him across the room or that despite the reserved, merciful nature, he could crush a spark under his pede without showing any emotion. It added to the warlord’s pleasure because he knew Soundwave could stop him at anytime, but he didn’t.

“Soundwave, what is that dripping from under your face plate?” Megatron asked as he drew one of his phalanges through the liquid he pulled it back to examine it. “Water?” he frowned before licking it to see if he was correct. Finding that he was he asked the mech, “why is water dripping from between your seems?” As expected the third in command stayed quiet on the matter, even going so far as to turn his helm away. Displeased, Megatron dug a clawed tip into the seam near Soundwave’s chin guard and turned it back to face him. Water ran down his phalanx in a slow drip and digging a bit harder in frustration at the silence, he heard a click and the oscillation line vanished and the screen went blank.

With a strange fascination, he pulled and it came off. Condensation splashed as he dropped the now known to be a visor to cup the exposed facial plates. The slanted, exotic shape of his purple optics was extraordinary comely. Soundwave tried to pull away again, only to have Megatron stop him with a purr, “Stay.” Never having heard such a tone the silent mech’s optics looked up at the warlord curiously. They narrowed as Megatron stroked his cheek and thought of looking down into those purple orbs while his spike was being pleasured.

While caught up in his fantasy, Soundwave had wrapped a feeler around one of Megatron’s stabilizing bases and jerked. With only enough time for his own optics to go wide, the warlord fell and Soundwave escaped out the door; Laserbeak trailing after. Anger coursed throughout Megatron as he stood and stomped over to the door before taking in his officers staring off after Soundwave’s retreating back.


	2. Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't been betaed.

It had been two solar cycles since he had seen his communications officer. Two solar cycles since the incident in the command room. Two solar cycles since he’d seen Soundwave’s facial plates for the first time. Those purple orbs haunt him in his recharge and every time he powered down his optics. Cycling air through his vents he picked up the visor sitting on his armrest and tossed it into the wall. The delicate plexiglass shattered as the armored plating bent at an odd angle. He stood dispassionately while a drone scrambled to clean up the mess and walked out the door and down the hall. Coming to Soundwave’s quarters he entered in the override code and quietly entered the room.

~“My, my that frame is lovely,”~ Megatron thought as he spied the sleek form of his third stretched out on the berth, feelers wrapped around himself in a self hug while facial plates were relaxed in repose. Even as angry at the mech as he was, it was a sight worth appreciating and one he’d prefer more in his own berth. He thought to himself, ~“this is going to be better than I thought it would be.”~ He looked at the two symbiotes watching his every move before pointing to the door. They left as silently as the trained spies they were before he locked the door and approached the berth. Moving as quickly as he could hearing systems powering up, he carefully used the spymaster’s own tentacles against him by tying him up with them. No more knocking him away!

When those exotic optics blinked up at him before widening, he couldn’t help the wide grin that split his facial plates. “Well now, shall we try this again?” the warlord asked the bound spy. The silent mech’s optics powered down briefly before powering back up. Then the lithe frame arched hard and jerked at the binds to get lose. ~“Gorgeous,”~ was the only thought on the warlord’s processors as he watched the display.

A staticy whine rented the air before the silent ‘bot collapse on the berth, chassis heaving in exertion. “Tell me Soundwave,” Megatron begins to trail his sharp talons along the bare protoform because he just could not stop the urge to touch anymore. “Why did you attack me?” Those exotic facial plates turned to regard him as he trailed his claws along a LED light. “I know you can speak.” Static fills the air, but no words emerged. Sliding his servo further down Soundwave’s frame to a hip joint so he could fiddle with some wires in the joint. “Nothing to say?” Those purple optics closed and Megatron suddenly smirked as he felt the fuzzy probe like touch against his mind. He filled his processors with what he was planning to do to the spymaster and pushed it toward that feeling. Purple optics shot open while Megatron slid those clawed servos against his interface panel. Thighs slammed closed around it but the warlord simply pried apart his legs and hooked one over his shoulder plates.

“Now Soundwave,” he tenderly nipped a cable at the knee joint of the long stabilizing unit before swiping his glossa over it, “lets not anger me,” as he speaks he licks his way up an LED light, only to puncture his words by biting into the communications officer's thigh plate. Soundwave jerks trying to get away, but Megatron releases his bite slowly, licking the wound. The panel under his servo slides open hesitantly and he rewards the captured TIC with a kiss to the wound and soft little strokes to his interfacing array.

A static warble escaped Soundwave's vocal processing unit and Megatron looked up, confused at what he just brushed. Over the spy's spike housing was a cover lock, the type that nobles and council members put on their pets. ~“That explains a few things,”~ the warlord thought as his optics narrowed and he slid a claw tip over it, drawing a shudder from the frame under him before moving down the brush the purple lights around his valve. He plunged two phalanges into to the moist cavern and started to feel around for the sensor nodes, messaging the spy's valve lining carefully as he went. Finding one along the top ridge he pressed against it hard before softly circling it, earning a high whine and a hip thrust.

“Like that do you?” Purple optics widen as Megatron slipped a claw in the joint at Soundwave's hip to tug and stroke wires there. He kept teasing the little sensor mercilessly and when the spy was distracted by his teasing he leaned down and nuzzled at the lock. Static and the whirling of fans warred with each other to be the loudest sounds in the room. Gently, almost to gently for the warlord, he nipped and teased at the cover lock making those delicious noises coming from the spy louder while hooking his fanged denta around the piece and jerked hard. Fans stalled and a wail sounded, but the cover lock came off. Megatron spat out the offending chuck of metal before smiling at his third and pressing kisses to his spike housing. “That's better.”

A few well placed strokes and licks had fans roaring to life again. Megatron smirked at his loyal follower before swiping his glossa over the spike's tip peeking out of it's housing, making it extend fully and the sliver mech leaned back to study his prize. Soundwave's spike was thicker than his frame suggested it would be, but that was a given as he was bulkier before the war. It had ridges designed for pleasure and the tip was pierced with a silver loop that stood out against the spy's dark plating, drawing attention to it. Likely the mech was a show piece that his master had gotten tired of (or maybe they learned of his telepathy) and tossed him in the gladiator rings as punishment or something. He would ask later. Now, he glanced up at those optics, right now, he'd appreciate this gorgeous mech laid out before him.

While pumping his digit into the well lubricated valve he lowered to take a careful lick of the spike. The spy jerked, hips thrusting toward Megatron's mouth, but it moved away and the frame went crazy with renewed energy and determination to escape. Finally it eased to a fine tremble before static crackled and for the first time ever Soundwave's own voice rumbled in the air, “Pla...ease.” It was soft and barely heard over the static, but Megatron heard it and answered with a grin, “Only 'cause you begged so nicely.” The warlord closed his derma over the spike and sucked slightly before adding a phalanx, stretching Soundwave open while his other servo stoked his own fully pressurized cord. With a static burst, Soundwave let go and transfluid filled the sliver mech's mouth. With a growl he too, came, purplish fluid spilled on the berth's edge.

“Soundwave...” Megatron began, but Dreadwing interrupted with an internal com, saying that Starscream was on the ship's communicator asking for him. “No more hiding, the ship needs you.” The communications officer nodded and jerked at his bonds. Megtron released him from the stasis cuffs and helped untangle his tentacles, taking the time to stoke one. The spy sat up and moved over to the desk before turning back to the warlord. Megatron finished cleaning himself up before looking up and scowling at the blank visor settled on Soundwave's facial plates, but he said nothing and left his with his most loyal officer following him to the command center.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream's back, Soundwave gets a spanking, it all works out in the end. This is un-betaed

Starscream came back to the Decepticons baring gifts for him and Soundwave must have thought that everything would go back to normal. That Megatron would revert to treating him the same as before that orn, but he was sadly mistaken. That frame was too delicious to not want a taste of it and with the memory of the spy arching his delicate looking frame to the warlord's delight there was no way there wouldn't be a repeat encounter. Megatron did keep the thought in the deeper part of his processor to allow his spy to think otherwise: he liked to catch the mech unaware.

He, however, was the one caught unaware as Starscreen plopped down in his lap, wings held high as the seeker wiggled his aft enticingly. He moaned as the seeker leaned down to nip his audio sensor and whisper, “I missed you.”

“Oh? Self-servicing not fulfilling enough?” Megatron asked slyly, not noticing the vehicons exit out the room.

Starscream scowled before flicking his wings, trying to draw attention to them, “I was only hopeing you could help me with a little problem.” With a rock of his hips he drew a gasp from the warlord, “and maybe I could help you with yours.”

“And what makes you think I want to frag you,” the warlord asked as he pinched a wing tip, “when you can have your fellow deceiver?” He then looked over to the work station that normally held the frame of his third only for it to be empty. He looked around just now noticing the lack of bots in the room and looked to the door to see the slender frame of Soundwave as he was making his escape. “Soundwave,” he barked, smirking to himself as the spy stilled and stiffened with the call and Starscream tilted his helm and flicked his wings in curiosity as the blank visor turned to look at the throne where the two were sitting, “Tell the good doctor that Starscream will be heading to the medbay now.” With that he pushed the seeker off his lap to sprawl inelegantly at his pedes.

The seeker pushed himself up and glanced between the stunned communications officer and the decepticon leader before standing up and brushing himself off. “Okay, I can tell when I'm not wanted,” and with that he stalked out of the room, brushing up against Soundwave as he did on his way out the door which promptly closed and locked in place.

“Soundwave,” the warlord patted his recently vacated lap, fully expecting the mech to come and perch on his leg. Soundwave surprised him by beating on the door, attempting to escape. He even went so far as to attempt to hack the door. Megatron didn't allow it though as with an ex-vent he got up, grabbed as many of the tentacles as he could in one massive servo and wrapped the other around the lithe waist of the mech to pick him up before carrying the spy back to his throne. “Why do you fight me so?” he situated the mech comfortably in his lap enjoying his bucking and squirming more than the seekers little lap dance.

“Will you always be so resist to my advances?” He gently removed the servos pressed against his cheek plate and kissed the slim fingers. It made the other still before his efforts to escape renewed. Megatron ex-vented again before flipping he third over on his lap and planting a firm smack on his up-turned aft. He got an audible gasp from such an action before the tentacles in his grip squirmed to be free and phalanges clawed at his pedes. The warlord smirked before sliding claws over Soundwave's aft, rubbing at the seems of his interfacing panel.

“Perhaps you should give up already. You know as well as I that you aren't going to win this game and that I am more than likely to tie you up to my berth and leave you for me to enjoy when I want than to keep chasing you.” This seem to be the wrong words to say as the mech twisted and turned on his lap while clawing and slashing at his plating. The feelers in his grasp managed to work themselves free and it too a considerable effort on Megatron's part to keep the spy from falling off his lap. He panted a servo on the spy's back and smacked the twisting aft again and again and again until Soundwave was only trying to get away from the spanking instead of fighting.

The warlord paused to speak, “Soundwave, I know you were a senator's pet,” another hard smack meant to keep attention, “and if you stop fighting,” another one, “me” a lighter smack right on the interfacing panel, “then I can win,” smack, “you,” smack, “over and teach you,” a soft scrap of his claws over the heated bottom which draws out a shiver and a whine from the normally quite mech, “that I don't want,” more smooth strokes, “a,” firmer pressure on the panel, “pet.” Soundwave's panel clicked open and he went limp. “Better.” Megatron smirked tracing the rim of the spy's well lubricated valve before plunging in a digit.

Within minutes the frame was undulating on his lap, little sounds breaking through the stoic facade that Megatron broke through twice before and with a grin he pushed in another phalanx. Soundwave groaned and tried to buck back into the touch, but Megatron stilled the motion with the servo still against his lower spinal struts and then scissored his digits. A staticy moan escaped the spy and his tentacles curled around the warlord's stabilizing unit and teased seems; to the amusement of said warlord, they paused with every brush he made against the nodes.

Megatron's panel snick open automatically as his third-in-command started losing control on his lap, his spike pressurizing almost instantaneously only for the tip to rub against the smooth derma plating, making him moan. He pulled up the spy to sit on his lap like he originally had planned, the warlord's spike pressing against the Soundwave's own spike housing as removed his visor. “Guide me in, Soundwave. The choice is yours to make.”

The slender frame shook, then that delicate facial plate turned up to look at him and he couldn't resist leaning down to claim those pouty looking derma before pulling back. “Wha... what happens if I say no?” came the staticy gruff reply.

Megatron looked thoughtful for a minute before answering, “I rev you up as often as possible until you yield to me.” Those purple optics narrowed at the threat but he nodded and the slender phalanges of the spy took his spike and lined him up with his valve. The warlord thrust up into the soaked valve which clenched tight as it tried to push the intruder but it only made Megatron howl in pleasure. He carefully started pumping in and out of the tight valve as he carefully nipped and licked at Soundwave's neck. Soundwave himself was panting and making those soft little noises he adored but would kill anyone who would even suggest the word. “This, Soundwave, is only the beginning. I hope you know that.”

Frame arched, Soundwave let out the sexiest moan Megatron ever heard before nodding his helm, “Yes, Lord Megatron.” He wound both servos behind the grey mech's helm and hooked his stabilizing units over the larger ones and rocked back into the thrust.

“You have no idea how sexy you are at this moment, do you?” The spy shook his helm and sped up, the charge racing through his systems and Megatron matched his pace. Soon they both overloaded, Megatron with a short bellow and Soundwave with a static-laced cry. When they came back to themselves, the warlord stroked an audio sensor and smirked; Soundwave was his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the door, Starscream stiffed in rage; his wings raised high. Megatron thought Soundwave was better than him? He'd show him!


	4. Chaper 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paradise is not lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile, but I hope you are all pleased with the chapter. Most of this was actually written before the end of the series. I have left it this way. You'll know what I'm talking about. Enjoy!

Although it took considerably less effort than he would have liked to untangle Soundwave's limbs from his own, cleaning up the mess was a little more tricky. Soundwave kept flinching with every swipe of the cloth against his tender array – he refused to allow the mech to clean himself – and the scent of ozone had to dissipate enough before Soundwave even began to feel comfortable enough to unlock the door. Megatron allowed it as he got to be alone for the officer for a little while longer, but he had to admit to himself that he was very disappointed when the time came to watch the spy cover up his facial plates. As Starscream strolled in, that disappointment faded into amusement as the seeker glanced between the warlord and the spy.

“Something the matter, Starscrem?” asked the warlord, drawing his attention away from Soundwave's back plates.

The seeker looked toward the seated tyrant, “Wha-, no my lord.” He was moving toward his console when he paused and glanced back at the third-in-command and said, “Something is different about you,” making said third hesitate in his typing briefly. When he was done he turned his blank visor toward Starscream and then stalked passed him out the door.

“Well that was certainly interesting,” drawled the sliver mech on the throne, “care to explain yourself?”

Starscream's wings snapped up in a 'V' as he turned to look at his commanding officer and said as haughtily as he dared, “Just a hunch.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cycle passed in retaliative peace as the Nemesis flew to its next energon pick up. Starscream had convinced Megatron that he needed a part from a high-tech security lab. He sent both him and Soundwave to raid the facility, thinking the stoic mech would be able to keep the seeker in line. Normally this would be true, but less than three joors later had the seeker kneeling before him, holding his cheek plating. “You did what!?!” the warlord bellowed.

“The... the autobots... they overwhelmed us. I tried to fight them off, but... they have the apex armor and the phase shifter.”

“And Soundwave...?”

“They took him.” A roar sounded as a sliver fist smashed into the console inches from the trembling seekers face plates. He only just caught the mech and he'd be damned if he allowed the autobots to keep him from what's his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The scrap metal welded to his chest plates chafed his exposed protoform. Sparks crackled from broken wires and constant static hummed from speakers. “It's Soundwave, he won't tell us anything!” The crashing of metal suddenly sounded and human screeching; Laserbeak flew into view followed by smoke. The female human child ran after with a baseball bat and hit the symbiote hard enough to make it clatter to the ground in front of Soundwave.

“Miko!” Soundwave jerked toward his injured symbiote, rattling the chains that held him back. Ratchet moved into view, glancing between Soundwave and Laserbeak. Soundwave went wild, as he tried to get closer to his symbiote.

“Lets make a deal, Soundwave. I repair your symbiote... you tell Optimus everything he wants to know.” He looked at the medic then to Laserbeak before he noded slightly.

Optimus kept asked him what Megatron was planing, but Soundwave didn't know, it hadn't come up and he trusted the mech with whatever he had planned. In the end, the Autobots left him again beaten and bleeding while Laserbeak was injured laying in the floor in front of him. He was defeated and he doubted the Decepticons knew where he was or that anyone cared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron's engine kept up a fierce roar as he flew in front of the seekers. Starscream dared to approach him, criticizing him for his hasty plan, the Autobots, however, took the bait. They had attacked a random government facility that Soundwave had marked as a probable location the Autobot's might inhabit. They ground-bridged to the site and fired upon the Decepticon troops, the seekers providing air support as Megatron transformed and instantly started fighting with Optimus Prime.

Blade to blade, the warlord snarled at the Prime, “Where is he?”

“Soundwave? He's at our base,” he answered before knocking Megatron back a few steps. The war lord was back to hacking at him seconds later.

“Give him back!” he growled at Optimus. Just then a scream let out followed by a cry of “Miko!” How the human had got here they didn't know, but Optimus got rash in haste to end this fight and get them back to safety. Megatron took advantage and the Prime ending up kneeling at his pedes, Megatron's cannon in his face. “Give Soundwave back and I will spare you you'll life... this time,” the war lord growled out. Optimus nodded his consent and his little Autobot's called for a ground-bridge and for Soundwave to be sent through it.

He was only momentarily happy at the sight of his little spy's frame haloed by the greens and blues of the bridge. He was limping and holding something to his misshapen chest. The warlord knocked Optimus aside and stalked over to Soundwave. If somebot was in his way he shoved at them until he reached his spy and scooped him up in his servos. With a glare at the Autobots he summoned his own ground-bridge and he carried the mech through it to the ship. “Oh my,” Knock Out said as he saw Soundwave's frame when Megatron carried the mech to the medbay. He set the mech down carefully and rested a servo against the side of his helm.

The spy tilted his helm into the warlord's servo as the he clutched at the misshapen form of Laserbeak to his chest. His visor was cracked and light from those amazing optics shined through the opening. A spark caught in the slender servo and Knock Out put out the flames within seconds. The doctor pulled a table to him and pried open the armor to expose crushed wires. In a breem the problem was fixed and he moved to check the rest of his arm. 

“There aren't any major injuries, only some cosmetic and a few crushed wires. Laserbeak has a smashed wing and two major dents, but I'm willing to bet my left back rim that Soundy here would prefer to fix her himself,” Knock Out told the warlord over the frame of Soundwave as he wave's a servo in the air before switching it to a driver and wedging it into a seem to pop the armor off so he could start hammering it out.

The light shining though the broken mask from Soundwave's optics grew dim and with a whorl faded altogether. Megatron frowned and looked at the medic who was quick to respond, “Stasis. He's resting. I'll have him looking new in no time.”

“See that you do,” the words where dark with warning and with a light pat to the spy's helm that contrasted his tone he left the medbay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Megatron claws tapped out a rhythm on the arm rest of his throne. It wasn't the first time Soundwave was captured by the Autobots, but it had been the first time that he hadn't taken care of it himself. He looked up at the seeker, “Starscream, how long until the space bridge is operational?”  
“Two goons, Lord Megatron.”

“Good,” the warlord leaned forward in his seat, “Send another third of our troops to speed up the process. He stood up to head back to the med-bay.

“But... That would leave us venerable to attack!” the seeker whined.

“See that my orders are obeyed, Starscream,” and with that he was out the door. Soundwave's repairs should be just about finished. As he entered the Knock Out's domain, the medic was just taking off the last of the spy's armor, leaving his protoform bare, but the broken screen remained. If he thought the mech was gorgeous with his armor, the sight of his protoform stalled his CPU.

“Lord Megatron,” the red mech started, “as you can see I haven't even begun to fix his dents. Not that the spy would care if they where there or not. I couldn't remove his mask; didn't even know he had a face...” At Megatron's raise optic ridge the medic trailed off and waved a servo in the direction of the spy. “He's all fixed, free to go even. I'll have his armor repaired in about a joor. Just make sure he doesn't damage his protoform as that's always a pain to fix. And... uh, rub some lubricant on that nasty chafe on his chest.”

The warlord nodded as solemnly as he could manage and scooped up the prone frame as careful as possible. He stalked out the door, trying not to marvel over how light the mech is without his armor on. He entered the code for his quarter wirelessly and set the mech down on his berth before flicking his digit under the mech's chin and popping off the broken screen. He stepped back to look at the purple lit frame draped delicately on the berth before gathering up a buffer cloth and some grease from a self-repair-kit he kept in his room. He smiled to himself and started buffing the thin servos of his third-in-command. Taking the time to smear the lubricant into ever scratch and crevasse he came across as he worked his way along, toward neck cables Soundwave started this little pant of his vents and when Megatron was working on the LED light glowing in the center of the spy's chest, he brushed Laserbeak's dock which forced those purple orbs open. They were over-bright with charge.

Megatron dragged the cloth downward and hit a data cable and which caused a loud whimper even as the cable sprung out and filled the warlord's servos unexpectedly. He raised an optic ridge and with a loud cry from the spy's engine, he stroked it and brought the little mech to overload. “Now that's an interesting display, Soundwave.” The spy looked at him, optics not focused, but Megatron's widening grin giving him some apprehension nonetheless. “I haven't even begun to do anything yet.” He told his spy as he used the cloth the rub around another circle the other data cable hid behind. There where six in total. And he was going to use them all. With a flick of his wrist the other cable spooled out into his waiting servo and with glee he massaged it to the best he could.

Within a few breems the spy had overloaded no less than ten times and as the warlord started working his way up those shapely stabilizing units he didn't think -he- could handle much more. He released his own spike, allowing it to graze the soft metal of Soundwave's leg joint and spearing transfluid over it. “You have no idea what you do to me.” He rubbed the soft cloth over the leaking cover to the spy's valve and spike. “Open for me,” he asked with a soft voice and pressed his olfactory sensor to the metal. It clicked open as those thin servo's moved to pet and stroke anywhere they could reach. Megatron wrapped the buffing cloth around the pressurized spike and gave it a too soft rub and caused a high whine and a buck of hips. “I am so going to spike you, my little spy.” He lined himself up with the dripping. Purple lit opening and thrust in hard. Soundwave bucked back and rolled his helm toward the ceiling while letting out a high-pitched scream just loud enough to cause an error to read across the warlord's HUD and cause several eradicons to look around a floor above them.

Megatron shook his helm and cleared off the message before pumping his hips while aiming to hit Soundwave's ceiling node every time. By the time he overloaded inside the griping valve, there was lubricant in spy's optics from overloading so much as to be to sensitive to do more than gasp, “stop.” Taking pity on the mech, Megatron gently pulled out and spooned up behind the softly whimpering spy. “Shhh, I got you. You're safe, Laserbeak's safe. You're okay, Soundwave.” The spy nodded and he calmed down, curling close to the sharp angles of the sliver mech.

“I, I'm sorry,” Soundwave spoke softly, still unused to talking.

Megatron held the small servo in his own, marveling at how delicate the one mech that could defeat him really is. “Apology not acceptable,” the sliver mech told the spy, who's optics widened in fright, as he sat up with a smirk, “I still have to do your back.”


End file.
